nicktheultimaswordwielderfandomcom-20200215-history
Magik
Magik is a playable character in the game. She is the third hero to be unlockable via special operation mode for a limited time. She was latter released as a permanent recruitable hero. She appears in her Phoenix Five costume, with her classic attire anounced as a variant. Her bio says: Abducted into the demonic realm of the Limbo as a child, Illyana Rasputin eventually came to rule it through her mutant powers of teleportation and her gift for sorcery. Though she has friends in the X-Men, especially her brother Colossus, she will always carry a piece of hell with her. During the Avengers VS X-men Special Op, she is a boss teaming up with Phoenix Five Colossus. Origin To simply be a mutant didn't quite make you as different as it once would have. What made someone different was the type of mutant that they were. Specifically, their power level that would show their potential or ability as a mutant. The Rasputin children, Mikhail, Piotr and Illyana, were all mutants. Each of them would have gifts that would/could affect many, even on a global level. Their futures would see them all go very different ways; their genetics ensured whichever way they chose to go, huge repercussions could be expected. These three mutant siblings would be no exception. From Mikhail's ability to manipulate matter on the subatomic level and his dimensional teleporting powers to Illyana's immensely powerful magical might and teleporting powers and even Piotr, who seemingly appears much weaker in comparison, but is prophesied to be the sole individual responsible for the destruction of an entire planet, Breakworld, and all of its inhabitants. On the outward appearance it may seem that it must be purely coincidental that Illyana and her two older brothers, Mikhail and Piotr (Colossus), would all have massively powerful mutant powers and all be born to one family. But, not all is as it seems. These three siblings were born to a family that had been manipulated to ensure these outcomes. A bloodline refined to create power. Not only just Illyana, Mikhail and Piotr would have these substantial gifts, but all children born within the Rasputin bloodline would. Each would have the same genetics, share the same bloodline and lineage, each with the possibility to wield powerful mutant gifts. This was not a coincidence at all. This is all due to the manipulation, on a grand scale, by one of the foremost masters in genetics by the name of Nathaniel Essex, better known as Mr. Sinister. Power and Abilities Illyana has two very distinctive powers, one is her mutant power to generate spacial/temporal warps in the form of stepping discs, the other is her magic, learned while she was in Limbo. As more and more of her soul was removed, it was replaced and filled with Black Magic granting vast mystical abilities. The two powers will be described separately below. Mutant Power Stepping Disc Illyana Rasputin has the mutant ability to create and control teleportation energies in the form of "stepping discs". These yellow rings of glowing light, once created, provide the ability to teleport. Not only just herself but a group of individuals as well, to a multitude of different places including destinations in both time and space. The only limitation to her teleportation power is that she must use Limbo as her stopping point prior to her final destination, wherever that may be. Magik can also teleport herself or others into her domain, Limbo or "Hell" dimension or out of it. As Limbo is her domain, Illyana is able to mentally scan Limbo, while on Earth in order to locate whomever she wishes to teleport to Earth from it. Magik has succeeded in teleporting herself and another person across a continent on one occasion, and across centuries in time on another. However, Magik has not yet mastered her teleportation ability. The greater the distance over which she teleports, the greater the possible margin of error in terms of her arriving at the point in time she desires. Hence, when she once teleported herself and a friend from New York to California, hoping to arrive within seconds of the time she left, Magik and her friend instead arrived one week later, having accidentally traveled into the future. Magik is continuously practicing the use of her teleportation power in order to master it. Although already quite adept in the use of the mutant powers she still has a lot to learn especially considering how new she is to them. In terms of potential Illyana's is nearly limitless. She was once told by Dr. Strange that she had the potential for great feats of manipulating time on a very wide scale. Never one to accept the status quo, Illyana continuously and regularly practices the use of her mutant powers in order to master them and have them grow in strength. Magical Power Sorceress As a result of the time Illyana was forced to spend in Limbo, she was permanently changed both physically and mentally. She would spend a total of 6 years in Limbo during which she would learn valuable skills and abilities taught to her by different teachers that would help her in becoming the future Sorceress Supreme & Ruler of Limbo, that she was destined to become. During her first year in Limbo, Illyana was an apprentice to an alternate reality version of Storm. One who unfortunately was stuck in Limbo and lost the ability to control the weather instead becoming a powerful magician highly skilled in the use of white magic. So skilled was she, that she was nearly able to best Belasco in their very first battle only faltering in the very end. During Illyana's time with the now elderly Ororo, she was taught in the uses and practices of white magic. Different from black magic, white magic usually helped rather then hurt when used. She was also taught about life, the creation of it and astral projection. It would be during the time that she would spend with the elderly Ororo that Illyana would learn, much later master, the ability to mystically heal herself. She would spend an entire year apprenticing under the tutelage of the elderly Ororo. Following Illyana's first year with Ororo, Illyana then was trained by Cat. Cat was an alternate reality version of Kitty Pryde. No longer fully human in appearance, due to an interaction with Belasco, she had been transformed into a cat-like hybrid making her more animal in nature. As a result of the magical transformation forced on Cat, she had a hate for magic and wanted Illyana to have nothing to do with it. Illyana would train with Cat for 2 years, during which she would be taught how to fight, specifically, unarmed-combat and in the effective use of bladed weapons. Initially Cat taught Illyana how to use a dagger then moved on to that of swords. Illyana would become quite comfortable in the use of both weapons; comfortable and very effective. It was during her time with Cat that she was also taught valuable survival skills allowing her to thrive in the most unlikely places. Illyana would grow to become best friends with Cat and look at her like family, willing to do anything to protect her. It would be during her time with Limbo's, then, ruler Belasco that Illyana would learn and be changed the most. It was Belasco's goal to transform all 5 parts of Illyana's soul into Bloodstones. This was for two very different reasons. Firstly, with the 5 Bloodstones, Belasco could complete the magical Beatrice Medallion thus allowing him the ability to traverse to and from Limbo. An ability he had lost when he was exiled to Limbo by his masters the Elder Gods, for failing them. As a result of her soul being removed, it would be filled completely with black magic and would permanently make her a tool of both his, Belasco, and that of his evil masters the Elder Gods. This would make her a being of pure evil and thus helping the Elder Gods take over the Earth dimension. Belasco would be unsuccessful in his ploy to remove all 5 parts of Illyana's soul. In the 3 years that she would learn under his tutelage, he would only manage to take 3/5 of her soul. This would still permanently taint her soul and as a result give her a partial demonic soul instead. It would be during her time as a pupil of Belasco's that he would teach her the darkest of the dark arts and the blackest of black magic. While at his palace she, too, had full access to Belasco's library of books of magic, that he had collected through this long, unnatural life. Belasco taught the young Illyana everything he knew. As a result of this, Illyana could produce virtually any and all spells that Belasco could and would be able to manipulate the forces of magic for a variety of effects to include. Magik -Mind Control (both humans and animals) -Metamorphing (herself, others or objects. living or otherwise) -Astral Projection -Necromancy -Generate and release concussive bolts of pure magic energy -Creation of magical force fields -Inter-dimensional travel -Ability to generate and manipulate fire -Mental Possession -Dark force manipulation -Creation of constructs purely of magical energies Corrupted As a result of Illyana's diverse training and multiple years learning while in Limbo, she gained an aptitude for sorcery and control over magic that was unlike no other. She had created a unique blend of both white and black magic that she would wield. Additionally, due to her now partially demonic soul, Illyana had also naturally gained formidable psionic shielding granting her immunity to mental probing. This shielding was effective enough to hinder the vaunted telepathic abilities of both Professor X and Marvel Girl (Rachel Summers) arguably two of the most powerful mutant minds the world has seen. After Illyana bested Belasco in battle, she chose to exile him from the Limbo, allowing him to live rather than kill him. As the winner, Illyana, was granted the title of Sorceress Supreme of Limbo. The full extents of her powers have not yet been fully defined. It have been stated that in Limbo, Illyana's power is unmatched and her word is law. With but a single thought she can completely alter the physical appearance of Limbo. As stated previously, she too, potentially, could cast all spells that Belasco could have. This especially since she has unlimited access to Balesco's sorceress knowledge. For this reason and more Illyana is most powerful during her time in Limbo. This is clearly a result of her should being connected to the dimension, allowing for the two being intertwined by the very essences that they are created from. On the flip side, while on the Earth dimension, cut off from Limbo, Illyana's magical prowess and abilities are dramatically reduced. Illyana has preformed a handful of magical skills on Earth but nothing comparable to that of what she can do in Limbo. While on Earth, Illyana has effectively preformed; Astral projection, an abilities to sense magical presences and the ability to magically scan her Limbo dimension, allowing her to track and/or see all that occurs in Limbo while she is away. Illyana's most notable power while on Earth though are largely limited to her magical weapon, of her own making, called the Soulsword. 'The Soulsword' The Soulsword is the ultimate embodiment of Illyana's magical strength that was forged during a time of great need and despair. Illyana was desperate to find a way to free herself of Belasco and find a way to leave Limbo. Attempting to use the white magics that her previous teacher, the elderly Ororo, taught her she attempted to create with all her strength something that would help her free herself. Only to find that she would fail each time she realized that she could not properly produce the exact spells as the elderly Ororo. She found it was because they used magic with differing motives. Reconfiguring the spells, she would use a portion of her still intact pure soul combined with her motivation, that she found was revenge, a bright light grew directly in front of her. When she reached in she drew forth, what appeared to be a very simple looking silver sword. When she fully grasped it and pulled it from the light, light enveloped it completely and a surge of energy consumed Illyana. While in Illyana's hands the Soulsword, as she named it, aided her in defeating Belasco, ruling Limbo, controlling her demons in Limbo while she was away and aided her in battle while she was on the Earth dimension. With each and every use of the blade, its strength grew and its abilities increase exponentially. Much later it was revealed that the sword was just the beginning of her magically strengths. Through time a suit of armor composed of the same magical properties as the sword would come to the holder of the blade. It was revealed by Dr. Doom that the Soulsword granted ruler ship of Limbo, and the armor was, by right, the protection given to the owner of the sword. The strengths and extents of Illyana's Soulsword were never fully revealed. Her Soulsword did though show a number of very specific magical attributes and abilities that included the follow: *Grants Rulership of Limbo: He who own/wields the Soulsword is granted rulership or dominion over Limbo, though the full power of the sword could only be accessed by Illyana. *Disruption of Magic & Breaking of Spells: This includes its very lethal nature to that of magical beings. *Soul Absorption: With the sword, the wielder is able to absorb souls of others either permanently or to simply store and transfer. If kept in the sword it would increase the swords strength. *Sword Summoning: Granting the owner of the sword the ability to place and store it in absolute nothingness and allowing them to retrieve it from whence it came with ease. *Teleportation Discs: As a result of the Soulsword being forged from as pieces of Illyana's soul, it wields the ability to create teleportation stepping discs. *Dimensional Manipulation: The ruler of Limbo can mentally manipulate the physical appearance of Limbo, allowing it to look/appear as they wish it to. *Augment Magical Powers: Whom ever holds or owns the sword is granted increased magical strength. *Spell casting: When holding the Soulsword, it grants the hold the ability to cast or produce magic, even if they do not have the ability to do so. *Summoning of Mystical Eldritch Armor: It was revealed by Dr. Doom that the mystical armor that manifests on the individual that wields the Soulsword is actually a magical armor provided to any who rule Limbo. *Super Strength: When wearing the mystical armor, Illyana displayed a increase in her own personal strength. Shown when she did battle with her, one time, servant S'ym. During the Inferno invasion the two did battle Illyana would easily grab S'ym and throw him yards away from her with only one arm. The Soulsword is unable to harm beings of non-magical origin but for unknown reasons, the Soulsword can physically injure Kitty Pryde, alias Shadowcat, even when she is using her phasing power to become intangible. Pryde is also the only known person other than Magik who can wield the Soulsword effectively. When Pryde does so, Magik's armor begins to appear on Pryde's body. Moreover, when the Beyonder once freed Illyana from the influence of her Dark soul, Pryde gained the ability to produce and wield the Soulsword. Illyana later took the dark soul influence back upon herself in order to again wield the Soulsword to save Pryde's life from a demon. The reason for the mystical connection between Illyana Rasputin and Kitty Pryde, each of whom is the other's best friend, is unknown. More recently, Amanda Sefton placed a Soulsword, presumably Magik's, in Nightcrawler's care and keeping. Kurt has been able to wield this sword, pulling it out of his chest on occasions when confronted by supernatural threats. Special Skills: *Illyana is bi-lingual. She is fluent in both Russia and English. *Illyana is highly skilled in the mystical arts and swordplay as well. *Also, Illyana stated that whatever Pixie's souldagger does, she can undo, so she could cure Empath's blindness. Limitations: *Illyana's mutant teleporting abilities are potentially limitless with one exception. She must use Limbo as her segue point prior to reaching her final destination. Limbo must always be her mid point regardless. *Illyana's magic is nearly limitless only while in Limbo, while on the Earth dimension her magics are very limited. Allowing her predominantly the use of her SoulSword. *Illyana's SoulSword, powerful as it may be, is unable to harm anyone that is not magical making the sword only usable in very specific situations. Category:Protagonists Category:X-Men